


The Cheesecake Factory

by Starsofgallifrey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cheesecake, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Footsie, M/M, Murder, Nygmobblepot, Romance, The Cheesecake Factory, ed x oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsofgallifrey/pseuds/Starsofgallifrey
Summary: Ed and Oswald have an important business meeting at a restaurant, but end up getting too caught up in each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random thought I had, so I kinda just wrote it up really quick. I hope you like it!

            “Would you stop looking like you’d rather be falling off a skyscraper than be here?” Ed requested upon straightening the Mayor’s deep purple bow.

            “Wouldn’t you rather?” Oswald asked back. There was nothing he despised more than being forced to dine with a group of grungy, old, socialites who only cared about paychecks and crude sophistication.

            “Yes, but that isn’t the point,” Ed replied calmly, brushing Oswald’s cheek lightly. “You do need to keep a fair reputation.”

            Oswald sighed knowing he was right, as he always was. He leaned into Ed’s cold hand, grateful he had such a caring man in his life. Oswald forged a grin, which made his chief of staff giggle. Ed took him by the hand and gently led him over to the counter of the restaurant. “I believe the Mayor has a reservation.”

            The woman at the counter nodded, scanning a few papers. She pushed her glasses up with a smile. “The others are already here, please come this way.”

            Ed’s fingers remained firmly linked with Oswald’s as they weaved their way through tables and past booths. Oswald wasn’t going to deny that he was hungry, especially not after looking at all the plates of Cheesecake. He cursed the CEO who formed this meeting to have it at the damn Cheesecake Factory. Those slices of heaven were Oswald’s weakness, other than Ed.

           Oswald chose a seat at the far end of the table they were brought too, and Ed pulled out his chair for him and then walked around. For a moment Oswald was worried Ed would sit far away, but he ended up sitting right across the table to his relief. There were about six other people at the elongated table, all simultaneously holding menus to their faces. The gruff looking man at the far end of the table, set down his menu slowly. “Good evening, Mr. Mayor. I see you’ve brought your chief of staff with you, but I was certain someone else was accompanying you?”

          “He’s on his way,” Oswald assured, as politely as he could sound. The other members of Gotham’s council set down their menus exchanging glances at each other. A waiter came over to take their order. The gruff man ordered a large salad, the rest ordering a smaller version of the same thing. Oswald had never seen so many yes-men at the same table. It was laughable.

           Ed ordered himself and Oswald the same slice of a deep chocolate Tuxedo cheesecake. They had decided to share one on their way over, agreeing that it was difficult to finish a slice individually. The men at the table looked mildly peeved. Oswald wanted to ask, _what you’ve never heard of dessert before dinner?_ But Ed’s advice about keeping his reputation stable echoed through his mind and he thought better of it

 

* * *

 

         

          The other guest he had invited arrived while they were waiting for their meal. Oswald smiled pointing to the last empty seat at the table. “Welcome, Victor. Please sit.” The other men around the table glared up at the assassin, and Oswald saw a few of them shudder when he straightened the gun’s position in his holster, and plopped down next to Ed.

          “Why is he here?” a young man in a pin-striped suit asked skittishly. Oswald looked at him, unfazed.

          “Why not?” He didn’t receive an answer, and let Victor Zsasz eye everyone at the table, threatening them to say another word. Oswald liked having this much power. Being able to carry around a well-known trained assassin by his side and not be interrogated.

          “Let’s start talking about business deals,” the head at the end of the table said slowly. Oswald sat up straight, listening as best he could. Everything in the restaurant was all too distracting. The dim lighting above the table gave Ed a soft glow that made him visually irresistible. Oswald blushed, attempting to casually look back and forth between his partner and the…the other man that was talking. He couldn’t remember the role of this guy, or even his co-workers. It didn’t seem to matter; a business plan was a business plan in the end.

         Oswald stretched out his good leg under the table, searching for Ed’s. He found it almost instantly and rubbed his leg against his partner’s playfully. He watched Ed’s eyes widen and he tore them away from the conversation to stare at Oswald. His surprised expression soon turned into a devious smirk as he prepared to play along. Oswald hadn’t known what he had gotten himself into.

        Ed’s legs were longer than he remembered, and he gripped the legs of Oswald’s chair with his large dress shoes and _pulled_. This dragged Oswald harshly into frame of the table, and he let out a breathless yelp. Ed smirked when the gruff man ceased talking. “Is everything alright back there, Mayor Cobblepot?”

       The Penguin nodded hoping the blush creeping up on him didn’t show on his cheeks. The man continued talking and Oswald accidentally zoned out again as Ed’s leg starts to creep up his side. _Had he taken his shoes off?_

       Oswald’s eyes made contact with Ed’s again. His partner smiled innocently as his foot crept closer to a more dangerous area. Oswald’s breath came out hot and he made pathetic attempts to push Ed’s legs away with his own, but Ed only cast him a challenging look and tried harder. Oswald whimpered at one point, and all the eyes on the table were on him once again.

       “I agree,” Oswald said immediately.

       “With what?” the head business man asked.

       “With…what you said.”

       “Oh, thank you,” he said unsure, and continued on his spiel. God was he even trying to make a business deal at this point or just telling his life story? He rambled on about everything that was unimportant. Ed suddenly dropped his legs, mercifully and Oswald smiled, relieved. As much as he loved playing around with him he didn’t want to be exposed as _that_ type of person in front of a bunch of council men. The type that plays footsie, debatably sexual footsie, under a table during a meeting at the damn Cheesecake factory.

      Their cheesecake finally arrived, and the salads the other men had been waiting for. Zsasz had arrived too late to order food so he had brought himself a granola bar. Oswald had expected him to bring something slightly unhealthier. Like those chocolate bars he brought on a job once. Oswald had questioned him endlessly about that but Victor would just shrug and keep eating the chocolate.

      Speaking of chocolate, Oswald eagerly grabbed a fork to dig into the Tuxedo Chocolate slice of cheesecake in front of him. Ed grabbed his wrist roughly. “Wait,” he whispered. Ed calmly took another fork, took a relatively delicious piece off of the slice, and extended his arm. Oswald encircled the fork, taking the piece off. He found it cute Ed wanted to feed him. So he let him. “Love you,” Ed mouthed. Oswald couldn’t help but grin wickedly after he swallowed the cake. Ed was going to kill him one of these days. Oswald dug up a piece with his fork, making sure to get extra crust for Ed just like Ed had gotten him extra whip cream. They knew each other’s preferences. Ed opened his mouth widely and eagerly. Penguin laughed to himself realizing the whole slice of cake could probably fit inside Ed’s mouth if they really wanted to try. Ed smirked as if he was thinking in the same wavelength.

      “Oh wait a second,” Ed said, grabbing a napkin. He wiped away some cream from the side of Oswald’s mouth. Ozzie hadn’t even noticed.

      “Ahem, can you two love birds tone it down so we can focus on work?” The gruff man at the end of the table asked.

      “Excuse me?” Oswald questioned, his eyes going dark.

     “I asked if you two can stop. You’re ruining this extremely professional dinner outing,” he deadpanned. Oswald’s smile formed into a flat grimace.

     “I’m sorry we seemed to interrupt your incredibly, if you do forgive me for saying so sir, _pointless_ spiel about your vacation trip to Central City,” Oswald jabbed. He wasn’t looking, but he could feel Ed smirking across from him.

     “Yes, you and your boy toy aren’t wanted here if you’re not going to be serious,” the man replied sternly. Oswald scoffed, turning to Zsasz.

     “That isn’t anyway to talk to the Mayor and his partner slash chief of staff. Victor, if you’d be so incredibly kind.”

      Victor Zsasz, stood up drawing his gun instantly before any of the other men could react. He shot the rude man without another order. Oswald smiled, pleased, as some of the other men gasped and stiffened. “Come Ed, it would appear we’re not wanted here. Victor make sure the rest of them don’t end up talking to anyone too important about this.”

      Ed stood and helped Oswald up. They linked their arms. “Oh and Victor send the left over cheesecake to the mansion.”

     “Will do, boss.” Victor, still with gun in hand, gazed wildly down at the socialites. They were all quivering in their seats, praying they wouldn’t be shot. Most of their salads had been showered in droplets of blood. A true tragedy.

     Ed and Oswald walked out together, hand in hand. “I quite like the cheesecake factory,” Oswald admitted once they were by their limousine. Ed opened the door for him, and pushed up his glasses.

    “I’ll have to take you there sometime, just the two of us.”

    “I’d like that,” Oswald said with a loving smile. Ed kissed his cheek as they both huddled into the back seat of their ride.


End file.
